


the (in)surmountable distance between your heart and mine

by Hakusan



Category: Deemo (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakusan/pseuds/Hakusan
Summary: There's a gap between their emotions that they just can't seem to fill. Death doesn't make it any easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of a character study on hans (even tho there’s literally nothING TO GO OFF OF IN THE GAME HAHAHAHAHA) through the eyes of an outsider. aka an oc. because i’m a piece of shit and needed to get some self-indulgent fanfic out. like there’s literally so little canon that this feels like original fiction more than anything lmao
> 
> like i am legit sorry that i'm posting this and cluttering the fandom tag rip me
> 
> also made absolutely everything up about hans and alice's life because again there is nothing and i am suffering

Their meeting is a spur of the moment sort of thing. The sound of an elegant song floating through the air is what draws Klaus to the door of the music room. He enters quietly, going unnoticed by the figure at the piano whose back is turned towards the entrance. The man’s hands are practiced but fluid, floating lightly over the keys as though they were made of clouds rather than wood and plastic. He hits each note with just the right amount of force. The piece ends in a powerful descending glissando, followed by a handful of strongly accented notes. 

Klaus feels his heart skip a beat, his own fingers twitching at the thought of playing as well. It’s been a few weeks, yet he’s already dying to pick up his violin again. If only he hadn’t sprained his wrist like a fool. He only needs a few more days until it heals completely, but he wants to play  _ now _ . “That was incredible,” he remarks quietly, before he can stop himself.

The pianist jumps, whipping around. His face reddens with what appears to be embarrassment. “I-I didn’t see you come in, Mister...uh…”

“Klaus. No need for titles. We’re in the same grade, right?”

“Right. Klaus. My name is Hans.” He stands, dusting himself off and taking a few steps closer before offering his hand. Klaus gives him his non-injured hand and receives a brief but firm handshake. “So, um, did you need something from here?”

Klaus shakes his head. “I was just passing by and happened to hear you,” he says, grinning slightly, “You’re good. And I mean really good.”

Hans returns the smile, though his is softer. Gentler, even. “Thank you. Do you play?”

“Not piano, no. I’m a violinist, but…” Klaus holds up his bandaged hand. “I did something dumb and haven’t been able to play in a while.”

Hans winces at the sight of the bruised appendage, eyes lighting up with empathy. “God, that looks painful. I’m so sorry. I hope you recover soon.” He pauses for a moment, and then adds, “When you heal, I’d like to hear you play. That is, if you’re okay with giving me a performance.”

The smile doesn’t fall from Klaus’s face. He suddenly feels excited, heart pounding like it’s about to burst. “I’ll warn you, I’m not nearly as good as you are.”

* * *

Within months, they fall into a strange rhythm. The music room becomes their meeting spot, a haven away from the rest of the world. Like all relationships, it starts off slow and a bit awkward. Getting to know one another (Hans always wanted to become a professional pianist), pushing limits (Klaus always seems uncomfortable when Hans talks about family things, so he’s learned to keep that to a minimum) and testing the waters until they feel it’s safe to get in. And, good god, do they dive in. The light touches and “sitting just a bit too close” last barely a week. Surprisingly, it’s Hans who makes the first move. He’s more courageous than Klaus originally gave him credit for, and it’s more than enough to sweep him off his feet.

Their first kiss is an innocently hesitant peck. Hans is gripping Klaus’s shoulders tightly with trembling hands, as though he’s afraid that he’s going to run away. Running away is the last thing on Klaus’s mind, and the second their lips part he forces them back together. The second kiss is hungrier, and he feels a shudder run up his spine as Hans slips his tongue past his lips. A low moan rumbles in Klaus’s throat. Or maybe it’s Hans. Neither of them care.

They pull away from one another, gasping. Hans’s face is bright red, and Klaus is sure that he looks the same. Still, he can’t help the smile, nor the feeling of butterflies fluttering about in his chest. He cups Hans’s face with his hands and tells him how adorable he is, making him blush even harder. “You’re the cute one,” Hans insists, though there’s no force in his tone, “...So, I take it that you’ll go out with me?”

“Dumbass, do you even need to ask?” Klaus laughs lightly, gently butting their heads together, “Of course.”

It doesn’t take long for everything to fall to shit, and Hans stops coming to school only a few days later.

* * *

His parents are dead. Killed in an accident. They didn’t even make it to the hospital.

Hans is dying on the inside, but he has to be strong. Alice is relying on him, so he has to be strong for her. He’s nineteen, so he’s old enough to become her guardian, but it means he’ll have to quit school. He has no other choice. He drops out of college and works to find a job. Anything will do, at this point. It was bad enough knowing that the only reason why they could afford to send him to college in the first place was because he received a full-ride scholarship. It means nothing, now.

During the day, he’s alone, because Alice told him that she was okay to go to school. Even though her eyes are still red and her face is still puffy, he has faith in her and lets her go. The emptiness of their small home is stifling. Hans lets his exhausted body sink into the battered couch and closes his eyes, praying for death.

Time passes - how much, he’s not sure - and there’s a soft knock on the front door. With great effort, Hans pushes himself up and trudges towards the sound. It comes again, with a bit more resistance. Klaus is the last person he expects to see when he opens the door.

“...How did you get this address?” He asks tentatively, and Klaus offers a lopsided grin.

“I have my ways.” Klaus is smiling, yes, but it’s far from being genuine. There’s a tension dancing in his eyes. “You look pretty beat up. Maybe you should lie down.”

That sounds like a good idea. Hans takes Klaus by the hand and leads him in. After closing the door, he takes him down the hall into the bedroom he used to share with Alice. (She’s taken to sleeping in their parents’ bed, and Hans lets her do as she pleases). He pushes Klaus down onto his bed and begins nipping at his neck.

Klaus gasps. “Hans, what are you doing!?”

“Distract me.”

Before Hans can do anything more, Klaus shoves him off and gets on top of him, pinning him to the mattress. A broken sob rattles his body, eyes squeezed shut in a futile attempt to stop his tears from coming out. “Oh, Hans…” Klaus moves to get off him, but is stopped by a strong hand closing around the front of his shirt.

“Don’t leave me.”

Klaus ushers Hans to the side of the bed against the wall and lies down beside him, pulling him close. His breaths are coming in sharp, rapid gasps. Hans lets out a distressed whimper as Klaus presses his lips to his forehead. “It’s okay to cry, Hans,” Klaus assures him, rubbing his back, “Just let it out.” 

Like a bursting dam, tears fall freely from Hans’s eyes. He wails in agony, pressing himself ever more closely against Klaus, clinging to him like a lifeline. “That’s it, just like that,” Klaus encourages, squeezing Hans lightly, “I’m proud of you for being so strong.”

* * *

Klaus wouldn’t call himself rich, but his family definitely is. They gave him enough money to live off of for quite a long time before kicking him out of the house. He’s the disappointment, after all. Then again, when his older sister’s an artistic prodigy and his adopted baby brother is practically a scientific genius, there’s not much else he can be. The only thing Klaus has ever been good at is the violin, and even then he’s only a little above average, at best.

Which is why he was amazed he could get into college on a music scholarship. It was far from being a full-ride, but it was enough to convince him to actually go rather than try to immediately get a job after high school. Klaus rents out a small apartment only few bus stops away from campus. It’s not too expensive, but it’s still nice enough, with exactly the right amount of room for a single person. 

School is much lonelier without Hans, but Klaus knows that they’re both doing their best. Alice is still young, being only seven years old, so it only makes sense that Hans wants her to remain in school. Hans works because staying in school costs money. Klaus does everything he can to support them, but it’s hard. He doesn’t want to run out of money, either, especially since he knows that his family won’t be there to support  _ him _ . That fear is enough to keep him from being reckless with his finances, but in turn simply makes him look cheap.

Hans doesn’t understand this. He doesn’t know the full breadth of Klaus’s situation, simply because Klaus doesn’t feel comfortable talking about it with anyone yet. In the bitterness derived from his pain, Hans even thinks that Klaus might just be holding back. It’s a ridiculous thought for various reasons, the first being that even though they’re together, Klaus has absolutely no obligation to give up  _ everything _ for Hans and Alice. Still, just a little bit of financial support would be nice. As much as Hans appreciates the emotional support, what they really need now is money. It’s something they fight over now, because Klaus is tired of being asked and Hans is tired of being rejected. 

They stay together, but the relationship keeps getting worse. A year passes. Then another year. Then two more. Klaus graduates and is recruited into an orchestra and Hans is jealous and furious that Klaus is still so unwilling to help pay the bills. Klaus helps a little more, but fears that his job is still too unstable. That it won’t last, because if he messes up one too many times he’ll get kicked and Klaus knows that he’s the master of fucking things up.

The week they break up is the week that Hans gets promoted, and his pay nearly doubles. Things become significantly easier then.

* * *

Six months later, they meet again. Hans is out shopping for a gift for Alice (a medium-sized stuffed cat) when he makes eye contact with Klaus. It’s awkward. It’s like they’re back at square one, but Hans hates the terms that they left off in and wants to make things right. Klaus, though seemingly apathetic to the idea, agrees. They get coffee at a small, local cafe. They talk, maybe a bit more passionately than either intend.

More truth comes out in that half hour than whatever was said for the entire four years they had existed as a couple.

It ends with apologies, from both sides, and acceptance from both sides as well. Klaus even asks if Hans wants to get back together. “I think I still need some space,” Hans replies, “but I’ll definitely think about it.” At that, Klaus smiles. It feels like a long time since he’s seen Klaus happy, so Hans can’t help but smile as well. He leaves that afternoon feeling lighter than he has in years.

* * *

Hans leaves the cafe a bit later than anticipated. He knew that Alice would be worried, but he didn’t expect her to come out to get him on her own. Her face lights up with joy when she spots him from across the street and she sprints over to him, right into the path of a moving truck. 

His body reacts before he even has time to think, rushing out and pushing his sister out of the way. He feels an extraordinary pain spread through his body like wildfire as his body connects with the truck first, and then the asphalt. Alice’s limp body sprawled across the pavement is the last thing he sees before everything goes black.

* * *

That night, Klaus learns that he’s still listed as Hans’s emergency contact. Although Hans is pronounced dead at the scene, Alice is still alive. In a comatose state, but alive. To Klaus, that’s more than enough of a reason to stay by her side, because he doesn’t want her to be alone when she wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 am and stayed up til 7 save me
> 
> i'll probably edit this later and/or make it longer or at the very least have it make more sense
> 
> THIS ENTIRE THING IS STUPID HOLY SHIT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
